


If somebody hurts you, I’m gonna get hurt too

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: Julie and her Himbos [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Day 1: Fave Character POV, Gen, JATP Week, based on the deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: As Flynn sat on the stairs having watched Julie run out of the school she can’t help but start crying. She was so sure that today was going to be the day that Julie would prove that she deserved to be in the music program, that she still had her voice even after her mom died.
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina
Series: Julie and her Himbos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	If somebody hurts you, I’m gonna get hurt too

**Author's Note:**

> The deleted scene that Netflix Futures released gave me feels so I wrote this POV for Flynn because I love her and her friendship with Julie.

As Flynn sat on the stairs having watched Julie run out of the school she can’t help but start crying. She was so sure that today was going to be the day that Julie would prove that she deserved to be in the music program, that she still had her voice even after her mom died.

The past year had been hard on all of the Molinas, and Julie’s dad was handling the situation as best as he could. He had insisted on Julie going to therapy after her mom died just to talk about her feelings, he tried to be at every one of Carlos’ baseball games. So when he had asked for Flynn to keep him in the loop as far as Julie went she immediately said yes.

Julie was her best friend and had been for a long time. The basically had grown up together along with Carrie but they are no longer friends with the other girl. Flynn is sure that Carrie had been jealous of the love and support Julie got when her mother died but when Carrie’s mother left her with her dad she didn’t get the same level of support.

Carrie ending their friendship hadn’t been too much of a shock for either of them. The other girl had already started to pull away from them and do her own thing. Then _Dirty Candi_ was born, a musical group that Carrie wanted to use to show everyone that she was more than just the daughter of a rockstar.

Flynn wiped her eyes before heading back to the music room. As much as she wanted to go and comfort her best friend she knows Julie will come to her whenever she’s ready to talk. Standing up the girl starts to head back to the music room, she makes a quick pit stop to the bathroom to make sure that her makeup isn’t messed up.

After taking her seat Flynn ignores the comments that she has to endure from Carrie. After class is over the girl makes sure that she grabs both her things and Julie’s things and drops them off at her locker.

Sending a quick text to Julie to let her know that she put her things in her locker and will see the other girl later when she feels like she’s ready to talk. Flynn knows it’s not a lot, but it is enough to let her best friend that she loves and cares for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments?


End file.
